The present disclosure relates to a video transmission apparatus, a video receiving apparatus and a video transmission system.
A receiving system or an imaging system for an ultra high definition (HD) video signal exceeding a current HD signal, which is a video signal (an image signal) in which one frame is 1920 samples×1080 lines, is being developed. For example, an Ultra HD Television (UHDTV) standard, which is a next generation broadcasting system with a pixel number of 4 or 6 times the number of pixels of current HD, has been proposed and standardized in the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) and the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE). A video standard proposed in ITU or SMPTE is a video signal having 3840 samples×2160 lines or 7680 samples×4320 lines, which is a sample number and a line number of 2 or 4 times 1920 samples×1080 lines.
In recent years, a standard for transmitting a 1920 samples×1080 lines/60P signal, which is a frame rate of twice 1920 samples×1080 lines/30P(60I), or an HD video such as digital cinema using a 3rd generation serial digital interface (3G-SDI) is proposed in SMPTE425M. 3G-SDI level A defines 1080I/P that is transmitted in HD-SDI. Further, 3G-SDI level B is defined as a scheme of multiplexing two HD-SDIs. This is because a transmission rate in 3G-SDI is twice HD-SDI. A multiplexing number of audio data sampled at 48 kHz is a maximum of 16 ch per 1 ch of HD-SDI.
A technique of a signal transmission apparatus for serial transmission of a video signal defined in a 3G-SDI format and an audio signal synchronized to the video signal, a signal transmission method, a signal receiving apparatus, and a signal receiving method is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-296383.